Numbers
by senbonzakura518
Summary: Kanaya is given a paper containing fifty numbers- numbers that can unlock anything requiring a number passcode. What she doesn't know is the numbers are a part of a closed government project, and the usage of the number on any communication device can be tracked by the troll government! With the government set out after her, how will Kanaya (and Karkat) manage to escape?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE- Shoes

Kanaya hissed, throwing her hand back from the sewing machine as the needle dug itself deep into the skin of her finger. "Not again," she mumbled, grabbing a bandage and wrapping it around the cut, "that's the third time today." She stared down at the multi-colored bandages wrapped around her fingers. Today hadn't been the best of luck for her. And these bandages really did clash with the outfit she was currently in.

"KANAYA WHERE THE ALMIGHTY FUCK IS MY LEFT SHOE. I CAN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE." Karkat screamed from the next room, sounding somewhat disheveled.

"I don't know."

"Shit."

"If you need shoes for something, you have permission to stop complaining and borrow a pair of mine."

"Kanaya. You wear fucking lady shoes. I am a boy."

"It really would be easier if you borrowed one of my pairs."

"Kanaya there is no way in hell I am going to wear your shoes."

"Alright then, happy searching."

There was a pause. Karkat opened the door, repeating, "I can't find it anywhere."

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?"

Another pause. Karkat climbed the small staircase from the door leading to the actual portion of Kanaya's respite block.

"Get me shoes."

"How about you go get yourself shoes?"

"I can't leave the house."

"Why is that?"

"No shoes. What are you, stupid? You expect me to just walk out of here, 'look at me everyone, I'm such a shithead I lost my own left shoe somewhere in my fucking hive and I need to buy more!' Do you seriously expect that of me?"

"Yes."

"Go get me shoes.

"Karkat, I am not leaving the house in the middle of the day to get you some shoes. What would you even do with some at this hour. Just order some off of TrollBay or—"

Without warning, Karkat threw himself into Kanaya's lap. "Kanaya I fucking demand you get me shoes."

"I'm not going to get you shoes!"

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because! I'm busy right now, and it's bright daylight outside!"

"So?"

"Karkat!"

"I'm not moving until you agree to get me shoes!"

"Oh my goodness, Karkat. Are you serious right now."

"More serious than that bulgelick Equius."

It seemed Kanaya had run out of options for the situation. "Alright, I'll get your shoes! Just get off me!"

Karkat pulled himself from Kanaya's lap and left the room without a word.

_What, no "Thank you, Kanaya?" _She rolled her eyes. _Granted that's expected from the likes of him. _She stood from her desk, straightening her skirt, following him from the room.

Exiting the hive, she held her hand to her eyes, shielding them from the blinding sun. She was used to going out in the light, but like any troll's they took time to adjust. Especially to a sun of this intensity.

xxxxXxxxx

The streets were bright with the light of day. Granted, Kanaya preferred daytime to night, it was far nicer, and the wonderful shadows that were casted from the architecture at this time were stunning in her opinion.

She didn't know why Karkat refused to go out at daytime. Having a roommate that wasn't diurnal like herself was quite the frustration, considering he'd keep her up all night with his constant shouting at some poor soul with the most absurd insults, like "junglehumping bulgesuck"

Yes, Kanaya never could fully understand her moirail. He acted like a rough and rigid leader, but she knew better. He really was a big cranky grub on the inside. "Ludicrous kid," she whispered to herself.

She tripped and fell to the cement below. Picking herself up, she found herself face to face with a tall, feminine figure wearing a slip of a dress, her face covered by a large sunhat. Her skin was wrapped with tattoos, and from what Kanaya could see, her bottom lip held a golden lip ring.

"Sorry, miss, I wasn't paying any attention."

The woman in front of her didn't say anything, only extended her left hand, offering to help Kanaya to her feet. Kanaya accepted, placing her hand in the woman's, allowing herself to be lifted to eye-level. "Thank you."

A smile shone from beneath the overly large hat. "You're very much welcome, dear." The woman pulled up the side of her dress, revealing the tops of her stockings, from which she pulled a rolled tube of paper. "This is for you."

Kanaya watched as the woman unfolded her hand and set the paper in her palm, closing her fingers around it. "What is it, though?"

The woman smirked. "It'll open anything and everything, dear."

Kanaya stared at the lady, confused. "What?" Who was this woman, some sort of pedophile prostitute? Yes, that must be it. If that was the case, she should probably get out of here.

"Try it. On anything with a number code, try it." The woman's grin extended.

"Uh…"

"Try it."

"Miss I think I…"

"Try it."

Tired of the woman's bromidic responses, Kanaya nodded and stepped back. "Yes, alright. Thank you ma'am. Sorry for bumping into you earlier." She hurried off, back towards home, still clutching the paper.

She returned home a lot later than she had expected, for she had to take the longer way home. She wasn't going to risk that woman seeing her take her usual path in and out of town.

"Did you get me shoes?" Karkat stood at the doorway, like an eager woofbeast waiting for his master.

"No. The store was closed. Shouldn't you be asleep by now?"

"what the fuck! You nooklick, you said you'd get me shoes!"

"I know. I'm sorry." She eyed the door of her bedroom. "Look, Karkat, I'm quite tired and I don't wish to argue at the moment.. I'll be in my respite block."

Karkat gave her a flabbergasted look. "Are you serious? You, Kanaya Maryam, are going to sleep in the middle of the day?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"What the fuck are you hiding from me."

"Nothing."

"What are you holding behind your back."

"There's nothing behind my back."

"Something."

"Nothing."

"Kanaya fucking Maryam you will tell me what you are hiding right now gosh damnit!"

Without response, Kanaya hurriedly ran through the open doorway, closing said door, stumbling up the small spiral staircase and into her respiteblock. She set her sewing machine down on the floor as she unrolled the paper on her desk.

_What the…_

The paper consisted of five lines of numbers, ten in each line. She read them off, "1876547890983746584327390123432783532182475832839 2"

"Try it on anything," the woman's voice echoed again in Kanaya's mind, "Try it."

She reached over and grabbed her lunchtop, locked with a ten number password. "There isn't enough room for all fifty numbers, though…" An idea sparked. _What if I use the first ten numbers only… _

She tapped them in. "1876547890."

_Welcome._

It… It worked?! Kanaya was positive that wasn't the actual number to her laptop, no, her other one was the specifics of her wriggling day. She closed it, opened it, and tried again. Maybe it was just a basic glitch? "1876547890"

The welcome screen shone once again, leading Kanaya to her desktop. "It actually works?"

"So THIS is what you were hiding from me? Kanaya you shit, why didn't you tell me you fucking _had _something like this?!"

"Karkat?! What are you-"

"I am so fucking done with you, Kanaya. Fucking done."

"Karkat!"

An argument began to spring forth as the doorbell echoed through the hive.

"Fantastic, now we woke up the shitboggling dumbfuck excuses of neighbors."

"What do you mean _we?"_

"Go get the door," Karkat commanded, trying out the code several times on the lunchtop himself.

"Karkat I think maybe we shouldn't-" The doorbell cut her off yet again.. "Is it really that hard to finish a sentence in this place?" She held back a scowl and exited the respite block, heading down towards the front door. She made her way to the door, (past the several truckloads of fabric she had delivered to her hive not too long ago) and opened it to-

Kanaya gasped, jumping backwards at the sight of who stood behind the door. A pair of tall heels stepped into the hive, not caring whether or not they were welcomed in or not. "Hello there, child."

It was her again. The woman from before.

**xxxxXxxxx**

Hello hello~!  
This is the first Homestuck fanfiction I've ever written, it's taken me a while to come up with the plot line for it! Chapter one might not be the best, and I'm still quite rusty on my writing, (in all honesty I haven't written in years,) hopefully I can upload chapter two soon!

Please comment, favorite, follow, and rate! I really appreciate any help, guidance, or constructive criticism!

I realize my Kanaya and Karkat personalities might be slightly off as well. I don't have the most experience in their personality types so any advice on writing with them would be helpful as well!  
Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO- Threat

_Blip. Blip. Blip. Blip. Blip._

"I can't believe someone actually managed to get it," An angry fist slammed onto the desk, "Someone seriously got it! On _MY _watch!"

"Officer Captor, I suggest you calm down. Justice will get to them soon enough."

"I can't calm down when I let something so fucking easy…" His voice trailed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Are there any reports of usage, yet?"

"No, not—"

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The two turned in time to see the green radar monitor shift to red. A gasp lifted itself from the once-exasperated troll's throat. He leapt from his desk, running to the wall of many monitors, and began typing away at one of the keyboards. "We have a location," his lisp rang out through the loud beeps of the red radar, "and it's a residential one."

The other officer grinned, listening intently to the beeping. "I love that color of red."

**xxxxXxxxx**

Kanaya screamed, shuffling backwards on her hands and feet, too startled to stand. "Y-YOU!"

"Not the most pleasant greeting," the woman frowned, pulling the large sunhat from atop her head, revealing her face. Unlike the rest of her body, it was tattoo free, although it was accented with several golden piercings. Her cheekbones were very defined, but not in a bad way. Her face seemed nearly flawless. Long lashes, great complexion, not to mention a jet black set of perfect lips. "Hello again."

"How did you find me?!"

"It wasn't hard. You used that code about twenty times."

"The code brought you here?!" _I only used it two or three times…_ She glared at her respite block door. _Karkat. _

"Yes, it did. I see you've managed to figure out just what it does."

"It opens things. Yes. I am aware. But how in the world did it…"

"Those numbers not only form a code that unlocks things, but the sequence of the numbers are put together in a way that makes the usage of that code entirely trackable."

"Tracking doesn't work that way though, and neither does coding, does it…?"

"For this one it does." She sucked on her lip piercing, pulling one end in harder to her skin. Kanaya shivered. For whatever reason it disgusted her. "My name is Porrim. I believe you should know that, I'll be communicating with you from time to time."

"I…"

"Who the fuck are you?"

The two female trolls turned to the door of Kanaya's respiteblock. In the doorway stood Karkat, holding his sickle. "Kanaya, who the fuck is this?"

"Watch your language, kid," Porrim gave him a condescending glare that sent a shiver down his spine. "Show some respect to your guests." She cleared her throat and straightened up. "Anyways, as I said, I will be communicating with you on occasion. You'll both need it on your escape."

"Our what?" Karkat shot a glare. "Excuse me, but who the almighty _fuck _ever said that you were going to fucking talk to us? No, you dirty whore, we don't even fucking _know you, _let alone do we want to talk to you. And what _nookwhiffling writhing fucktard _said we were ever going on some lame ass _escape?_"

"Lame I can assure you not, you little shit." Yet another condescending glare found its place upon Karkat. "You see, your very lives are in a bit of trouble." She grinned yet again. "That code you hold is a top secret government project that _I _stole."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. You probably got some moron to just make a shitjumble of random numbers that works on Kanaya's _only _electronic with a passcode. Then gave it to her for some sort of prank. Who paid you off to do pull this, Nepeta?"

"I'm not under hire at all." She waved a well-manicured hand. "Once thousand percent serious here, children. You need to get going. That code is being tracked right now by the troll government, and unless you want to end up in front of that slut The Condescension, I suggest you get a move on."

Kanaya was silent. Had this really all just happened from entering a code once, twice… (Or in Karkat's case, twenty times) into a stupid lunchbox laptop? "The Condense?! As in…"

"The dark queen, ruler of derse, mass murderess, yes."

Her face seemed to pale. "Oh goodness…"

"NOW HOLD THE FUCK UP, YOU DECIDE TO JUST COME IN HERE, AND TELL US THAT WE'RE BEING HUNTED BY THE GOVERNMENT, AND WE HAVE TO START FUCKING RUNNING FOR OUR MISERABLE LIVES, BECAUSE WE FUCKING ENTERED SOME SHITTY ASS CODE INTO A COMPUTER PASSCODE SYSTEM."

"It's not because of where you entered it, it's because of the fact you have it."

"But you're the one who stole it," Kanaya defended, "_you're _the one at fault here!"

"They aren't aware of that."

"But they will be! I didn't even know this was a government issue, let alone something so top secret as to the point I'll be punished by law- maybe even killed!"

"Calm down, dear. What you need to do here is simple."

"_Abandon my whole life!? _You call that simple?!"

"No, no. See, there's something you need to accomplish. I decided to pick you for the task because, although you're clumsy, you're younger and still fit for activity."

"But you're only a few years older than me!"

"Honey have you seen my shoes. Not fit for running."

"Are you fucking kidding me." Karkat growled.

"No. You try running in heels." Porrim's eyes drifted to the clock. "Oh, would you look at that. Time's sure gone by fast, hasn't it." She brushed a strand of hair from her forehead. "You two should get going soon enough. Judging by how far the next threshecutioner base is, they'll be here in a minimum of ten minutes. If you want to live, I suggest you follow this." From what seemed like nowhere, she flipped out a folded map of the region and tossed it to Karkat.

She grabbed her hat from the closet doorknob as she swung open the front door. "Remember, you have ten minutes. Use the code in places off of your path to set off where you've used it. You don't want the government to know where you're going, but you want me to know generally where you are. You two look smart, so I assume you'll figure something out." She gave one last flip of her hair before stepping out the door. Not caring to turn around, she waved. "Bye, now."

Karkat and Kanaya exchanged bemused glances.

"Well shit."

**xxxxXxxxx**

Okay then  
I think I did better than the last chapter  
But still horribad v-v  
Please please PLEASE give me feedback and constructive criticism on how I can improve my writing~! I really would appreciate it! c:

Thank you to anyone who has managed to read to Chapter 2 omg ; v ; you guys rock for putting up with my bullshit


End file.
